Phantom Answers
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: There is something indefinitely creepy about Lyra's new home and she needs answers. - Lyra, Ethan, Gold/Crystal.


**this is freakin' trash, but i had to post something. I've been in a huge slump, and this is the best I've got. Excuse this trash. This is mainly to help me get out of the slump, so... yeah.**

**Don't own Pokemon, wish I didn't own this.**

* * *

_i._

Lyra can still remember how disgusting and creepy it was when she first moved into her new house. There were cobwebs in every corner she could find, and dust was _everywhere_. Her mother promised her they'd be fine, and that there was no need to worry about it. The house just needed to be cleaned.

While her mother tried to get her mind of her father by cleaning the house, Lyra wished they could just leave. She didn't want to be in the new house. It was gross on the inside and the outside. It looked run down and old, some pieces of it things she'd consider _ancient_, and undeniably haunted.

It was creepy.

The only thing she could do to get away was talk to her friend Ethan, who only stemmed to fill her with more fright and hatred about her new home. He told wicked ghost stories and horrible rumors, and, try as she might to belive them to be nothing more than chain-mail letters Ethan had strangely remembered, she found it impossible to sleep at night.

There was only one solution.

She needed answers.

* * *

_ii._

Ethan was no help. He only told her stupid rumors and weird, wicked stories that made no sense at all. She'd have to find help elsewhere in her small, desolate little town. With no success on her own due to her problem of not knowing anyone, she eventually realized she'd need Ethan's knowledge of the town and its people.

Ethan told her that he had heard the stories from his father, who said that when Ethan was too young to remember, a girl used to live in that house. A girl who was their age at that time. But his father had said no more, saying that Ethan didn't need to know any more about it. It had been a while ago, after all, and she and her family had moved on from their little town, so there was no use in knowing.

That didn't please Lyra at all.

Lyra decided that she needed to know what happened in her house prior before she moved into it.

And she was going to find out one way or another. Dragging Ethan with her, she decided to pay a little visit to Professor Elm in his lab next door. Professor Elm had probably given that girl a Pokemon or at least knew her, as he had been in this town for a while. Longer than many of the people currently living in it, anyway.

He ought to have the answers.

* * *

_iii._

"Why would you want to know about that?"

"Don't I have a right to know what happened to my house before I lived in it, Professor?"

The Professor stroked his chin in thought, before slowly nodding. "I suppose so."

Lyra smiled in awe, and Ethan cheered a little bit in the background.

"_However_," the professor interrupted.

Lyra sighed, "A catch."

"There's _always _a catch," Ethan added sarcastically.

The professor cleared his throught, "I think you should speak to the man that lives in the house farthest to the south of your own, Lyra. He could probably give you more detailed answers about her if that's what you're looking for. But the only time to talk to him about that subject is late at night."

"But... There is a slim chance he may not want to talk about her at all. It's a very sensitive subject 'round these parts, so, be sensitive about it."

Lyra nodded, and, just as she was about to walk out the door, Ethan following closely behind, when the Professor called for her to wait.

"Her name was Crystal."

* * *

_iv._

There is something bloodcurdling about the house as she gets ready to sneak out. It seems to _know _what's she's doing and it doesn't like it _one bit_. She tries to open the window, but they creak so much that she can't open anything without making noise.

If that's not bad, the house keeps groaning and creaking and making noises that make her want to stay in her room and not leave at all. She eventually just cracks open a window in her room and calls for Ethan to catch her when she jumps out.

He sort of does, but not exactly how she wanted to be caught.

They untangle whatever limbs have been tangled and make a run for the Southern house. People like both Lyra and Ethan's mothers have a tendency to go to it and run some food by once in a while, as if whoever's in there can't support themselves or something like that. Lyra grew curious, and now she'd be getting answers to all the questions she's had since she's moved here.

She takes a deep breath, but makes Ethan knock on the door anyway.

When it opens, a man with disheveled black hair and piercing gold eyes opens the door, a yawn escaping his mouth. Except for the bags under his eyes, he doesn't look very tired.

"What is it?" he asks. Lyra can tell he wasn't expecting any kids at this time of night.

"What can you tell us about Crystal?"

* * *

_v._

"It's... been a little while since I've heard someone mention that they want to know about her. I'd thought that everyone knew about her by now."

Lyra and Ethan both shook their heads, but Ethan did the explaining, "No one will tell us anything about her. She's shrouded in mystery, Mr. Gold."

"Hey, kid, no need for this mister stuff."

Gold shakes his head, "Alright. I suppose I can tell you a little about her."

With a deep breath, Gold began. "Crystal was a friend of mine. We were childhood friends and we went to leave for our journeys. We both had the same dream, and the same rival: a boy named Silver."

"Oh! I know a kid named Silver!"

Gold smiled, "Except... she won. Silver and I lost. We were really happy for her, though, and we threw a big party for her before the three of us seperated again. Except, when Crystal left for her litle researching journey, she... never came back. Rumor had it that she had died some horrible death, but I refused to believe it. Silver and I went looking for her, and her parents went out with various search parties, but no one could find her. The rumor was starting to be true."

Lyra blinked, and Ethan squeezed her hand.

"But I didn't give up. Silver did, and Crystal's parents eventually gave up... Until we found her. But she was long gone by that time. It seemed like someone had killed her... And then her parents moved away from the house due to all the painful memories. After that, local kids starting telling ghost stories about Crystal and the house."

"That's... _it_?" Lyra was genuinely disappointed.

"I'm afraid so."

Lyra left with Ethan hot on her heels after that. Ethan looked down with a sad look dampening his features.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"I just... I think I remember _her_, Lyra. From when I was little."

Lyra frowned, squeezing his hand gently, "I wish you didn't have to. I wish this never happened or that we knew more."

* * *

_vi._

Gold smiled fondly at the scene from his window.

"I knew Silver was, but _me_, Crys? Really? That's such a surprise."

_There's no Crystal without you, Gold._

"That's a little corny."

_But it's true._

"I suppose so. I'm still sorry, you know. It was a jealous mistake, and I still feel like shi-"

_Language, Gold!_

"Sorry, sorry," Gold said, with a smile and a role of his eyes, "But I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that..."

_I know you didn't. It's alright. I've made peace with it._

"Are you going to leave Lyra's house?"

_Possibly. I'm not sure. I have to watch over her._

"So... does that mean rebirth is like babysitting? Man, I'm _so _gonna hate being dead."

_But at least I'll be able to hit you again._

"Despite how morbid it seems, I've missed you hitting me. Love you, Crys."

_Love you too, Gold._

Gold took a breath and closed his eyes, laying his head to his soft pillow for what he hoped would be the last time.

* * *

**once again, excuse this bullcrap.**


End file.
